


【皇权富贵】信仰

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 07:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19866124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 我爱你是多么清楚多么坚固的信仰





	【皇权富贵】信仰

**Author's Note:**

> 我爱你  
> 是多么清楚多么坚固的信仰

【皇权富贵】信仰

*题目没太大关系

*摄影师丞×甜品店店长昊

*突击更文？？？

“欢迎光临，请……”黄明昊站起站起身来，站在站在收银台旁边。

但是，迎客语还没说完，黄明昊愣了一下。 “宝贝，我回来了。”黄明昊看着眼前的来人，想冲过去立马拥抱他，但是他不行。

“呜呜呜，丞丞，你终于回来了……”黄明昊站在原地，把这几个月范丞丞离开期间的委屈全部哭出来了，毕竟是在孕期，是极没有安全感的。<

黄明昊慢慢走过去抱住范丞丞，范丞丞也抱着黄明昊。

“宝宝不哭了昂，丞丞错了，丞丞再也不离开你了”范丞丞把黄明昊的头轻轻的按到自己的肩膀上。

“大，大骗子……”黄明昊埋在范丞丞的怀里闷闷的说。

“丞丞这次不骗你，丞丞呢已经宣布退出摄影界了，以后啊，就专门陪着你这个宝贝。”范丞丞把黄明昊稍微拉出来一点点，擦掉黄明昊的眼泪，看着黄明昊堵起的小嘴，直接亲了上去。

“唔。”

黄明昊和范丞丞在亲吻，包含着几个月的相思。

黄明昊喘不过气了，想把范丞丞推开。

范丞丞松开了黄明昊。看着黄明昊红红的脸蛋，和刚刚被自己亲过的嘴，令人犯罪。

“唔，你要闷死我们啊。”

“宝贝，不应该是你吗，你们？”范丞丞有点疑惑。

“对惹，忘了告诉你啦丞丞，我怀孕啦，你走后的第三天，我去医院体检，医生说我怀孕了。”黄明昊想起来这件事。

“宝贝，你怎么不告诉我啊”范丞丞有点生气。

“我怕耽误你的比赛啊，还有你的展览”黄明昊有点委屈，堵了嘟嘴巴

“宝贝，我是怕你一个人不安全，况且你还有孕吐吧，你万一胃疼了怎么办，没有人照顾啊……”

“唔，丞丞，我最爱你啦”黄明昊鼻子有点酸了。

范丞丞有点愣住了，这事还没完呢。

“嘿嘿，宝宝，我也爱你，还有我们的孩子。”范丞丞摸着黄明昊一点点显怀的肚子。

“宝贝，三个月过了吧？”范丞丞想起了什么。

“嗯……范丞丞！”黄明昊脸又红了个度。

“我太想你了啦”范丞丞开始抱住黄明昊，埋在黄明昊的怀里撒娇。

“唔……那我们先回家啦”黄明昊受不了范丞丞的撒娇。

“不用，厨房是个好地方，宝贝你先坐在这里，我去关店。”范丞丞让黄明昊先坐在旁边的小沙发上，自己去把“正在营业”改成“明天见了”。

黄明昊把自己的头深深的埋了下去，这么羞！

范丞丞管好门之后把黄明昊抱到厨房的工作台上。

“宝贝，对不起，我以后再也不会离开你了。”

黄明昊听到这句话直接亲上去。

不一会儿，范丞丞得到了主动权。

他解开黄明昊的衣服，从衬衫，一个，一个的慢慢解开。

范丞丞脱下他的宽松的休闲裤，露出又白又细的腿，看着黄明昊有点点显怀的肚子。

范丞丞从锁骨开始一个一个亲下来，印上属于他的盖章。

“唔，丞丞。”范丞丞慢慢亲到胸前的两颗早已挺立的红豆，用舌头挑逗着。

“啊～嗯～另，另一边。”黄明昊的头稍微往后仰了仰，几个月没收到这个样刺激了，原本就敏感的身体越发越敏感了。

“宝贝你怎么这么敏感啊。”范丞丞看着黄明昊这副姿态，不禁有点生自己的气。

自己为什么要去展览，害的宝贝一个人承受孕吐。

“丞丞，你好坏。”范丞丞的手揉捏着黄明昊胸前的两颗红豆。

范丞丞的手慢慢往下移，看着黄明昊和自己在亲吻的时候早就挺立的性器。

手慢慢的围着它。

黄明昊把撑在后面的手收了回来，解开范丞丞的衣服，范丞丞的手突然快速的套弄着黄明昊的性器。

“啊，唔……”黄明昊因为这种感觉不知不觉的呻吟出来。

“宝贝，继续帮我解开腰带。”范丞丞坏心眼的逗逗黄明昊。

“啊，丞，丞丞你好讨厌。”黄明昊忍住快要射精的感觉，手慢慢的解开范丞丞的腰带。

“啊！”黄明昊把精液射到了范丞丞的腹肌上

裤腰带也在黄明昊快要射的时候解开了。

范丞丞把裤子脱掉，手慢慢的伸到下面。

黄明昊把手撑在自己的后面，头仰着，坐在工作台上。

腿，也分开，暴露出好风光。

范丞丞看着工作台上黄明昊流出来的爱液，想逗一下黄明昊。

“昊昊，你是谁做的吗，你都湿成这样了，像个女孩子，你看，桌子上都是你流的。”

“范丞丞，你要做快做，不然我就……”

黄明昊像是快要哭出来了。

“好好好，宝贝我错了。”范丞丞开始为黄明昊扩张。

但是范丞丞修长的手指并不能满足黄明昊。

“哈，丞，丞丞，你，你来插我……”

范丞丞拔出手指，直接插入黄明昊的小穴中。

“啊！慢，慢点”黄明昊大叫。

“宝贝不哭昂，丞丞不动了。”

范丞丞看着黄明昊哭了，特别慌，擦掉了黄明昊的眼泪。

“呜呜呜，你动一下。”黄明昊还是适应。

范丞丞缓慢的开始抽插。

“啊，嗯，哈……”

范丞丞看到黄明昊沉迷的样子，开始加快速度，肉体与肉体拍打的声音在后厨传开。

“你，太深了，啊！”

“嗯～，嗯啊，不，你，好，好深。”

“嗯啊，啊，哈，慢，慢一点……”

“好深，别，别顶到宝，宝宝了”黄明昊还想着肚子里的小生命。

范丞丞听从着黄明昊的指令，又抽插了百次，射在了黄明昊的小穴里。

“呼，宝宝，还要来吗？”

范丞丞向黄明昊发出了邀请。

但几个月没做的黄明昊表示：范丞丞你这个情兽！你不管我们的儿子啦！！！？

范丞丞拉着黄明昊在后厨做了一次又一次，在黄明昊累晕过去的时候，范丞丞听到了一句话。

“我已经把生活过成了我想要的样子，有你，有我们的孩子，范丞丞，我爱你。”

“傻瓜，我也爱你啊。”

**从不需要什么甜言蜜语。**

**我爱你就够了。**


End file.
